<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wieder da by cavalletta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138201">Wieder da</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavalletta/pseuds/cavalletta'>cavalletta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tatort, tatort münster - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boernes POV, Episode: Limbus, F/M, Limbus, M/M, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavalletta/pseuds/cavalletta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Voilà! Das hier ist nicht mein Erstlingswerk, aber meine erste Veröffentlichung hier... bin ein bisschen aufgeregt, schreibe sonst nur für mich! Dieses Fandom hat mich gefangen genommen! Und ihr seid alle schuld :-)<br/>Danke für eure vielen tollen Geschichten, durch die ich mich chronologisch rückwärts durcharbeite! </p><p>Limbus hat mich sehr beeindruckt, daher hier eine missing scene dazu! I hope you like it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Silke "Alberich" Haller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gefangen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es fühlte sich auf einmal anders an.</p><p>Greller, direkter, irgendwie härter. Er hatte nicht mehr das Gefühl, in einer Wolke aus Watte zu schweben. Und die Dunkelheit, die ihn umgab, ließ nach. Er wusste nicht, ob ihm das gefiel. Er fand nicht mehr zurück in die dunklen Kellerräume, in denen er Thiel getroffen hatte, den Wächter über den Limbus. Und so sehr er immer versucht hatte, diesem Keller zu entfliehen, so sehr er Angst gehabt hatte, nicht mehr herauszufinden aus diesem dunklen Labyrinth, so sehr hatte er sich doch geborgen gefühlt bei Thiel, der wusste, was zu tun war und der sich um ihn kümmerte.</p><p>Jetzt war da niemand und er war ganz allein. Gefangen in sich selbst. Es fühlte sich anders an. Er fühlte sich anders an. Er fühlte sich selber plötzlich wieder. Er hörte Geräusche, die er nicht zuordnen konnte. Es wurde heller um ihn herum, aber das Licht war nicht so gleißend und anziehend wie das, das er gesehen hatte, als ihn Thiel zum Ausgang gebracht hatte. Das war so verlockend gewesen, erleuchtend, wunderschön, er hatte gar nicht mehr umkehren wollen… Jetzt hingegen blendete ihn das Licht und es verursachte Schmerzen in seinem Kopf, in seinem Körper. Er wollte das nicht, aber als er versuchte etwas zu sagen, gelang es ihm nicht, seinen Mund zu öffnen. Aus seiner ausgetrockneten Kehle kam kein Laut.<br/>
Dann versank er wieder in einer weichen Wolke und er war froh, nichts zu spüren und sich einfach in die Dunkelheit fallen zu lassen.</p><p>Aber dieser angenehme Zustand hielt nie lange an, er hörte Stimmen. Doch das Gesagte drang nicht bis in sein Hirn und er konnte nichts verstehen. Zwischendurch spürte er Hände an seinem Körper, mal auf seiner Stirn, mal an den Händen. Manchmal waren es angenehme Berührungen, sanfte. Sie strichen ihm durch die Haare und er hoffte, dass es nie aufhören möge. Diese Berührungen ließen ihn den Schmerz besser ertragen, den er die ganze Zeit in sich hatte.</p><p>Dann wieder fügten ihm Hände noch mehr Schmerz zu, bewegten seinen ganzen Körper, Stiche durchdrangen seine Brust. Er versuchte nach Luft zu schnappen, zu sagen, dass sie aufhören sollten, aber er konnte nicht. Die Hände machten weiter, machten mit seinem Körper, was sie wollten und fragten ihn nicht. Er versuchte zu schreien, zu stöhnen, aber er war gefangen in seinem stummen und einsamen Alptraum. Niemand hörte ihn. Er konnte nur darauf warten, darauf hoffen, dass er bald wieder im Dunkel versinken würde.<br/>

Er hatte keinerlei Zeitgefühl. Er konnte nur spüren, dass sich sein Zustand immer wieder veränderte. Die schrecklichen Momente, wo alles nur Schmerz war und niemand da, der ihn tröstete. Wo unermessliche Angst in ihm war, weil er nicht wusste, was mit ihm passierte und wo er war. Wo er fremde Stimmen hörte, die nicht beruhigend zu ihm sprachen, sondern sich nur fremd und blechern im Raum verteilten. Piepsende, technische Geräusche, die ihn beunruhigten. Aber es gab auch die angenehmen Momente, wo der Schmerz plötzlich wie weggeblasen war und jemand bei ihm, den er kannte, auch wenn es ihm nicht gelang, herauszufinden, wer. Er konnte die Präsenz des anderen spüren, fast riechen. Und dann waren da warme Hände, die ihn auffingen, die ihn streichelten, die ihn beruhigten und seinen kalten Körper erwärmten. Eine Stimme, die leise und ruhig zu ihm sprach. Der er vertrauen konnte. Er wünschte, dass diese Momente nie aufhören würden. In diesen Momenten fühlte er sich ruhig und geborgen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aufwachen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jemand rief etwas. Rief immer lauter. Eine andere Stimme sagte auch etwas. Er kannte diese Stimme. Er kannte beide Stimmen. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern. Aber es gelang ihm nicht.</p><p>Er hörte den Ruf wieder. Die Stimme sagte einen Namen. Welchen Namen? Er versuchte mit aller Kraft, den Namen zu verstehen.</p><p>„Professor Boerne!“ Das war doch er? Die Stimme rief ihn? Wer rief ihn? Und warum? Da war die Stimme noch einmal: „Herr Professor Boerne!“<br/>Er musste etwas tun, er wollte reagieren. Seinen Körper zu bewegen, war ihm unmöglich. Eine unermessliche Schwäche zog ihn immer wieder hinab in einen Abgrund. Aber er wollte wenigstens wissen, wer ihn rief. Die Stimme endlich erkennen. Das Licht war so hell geworden, fast unerträglich für seine Augen. Er musste ihnen sagen, dass es zu hell für ihn war.<br/>Er öffnete die Augen. Es gelang. Aber er sah nichts außer dem schrecklich hellen Licht. Er schloss die Augen wieder.</p><p>Da rief die Stimme wieder: „Chef!“ Da schoss die Erinnerung plötzlich in ihm hoch, überwältigte ihn fast. Alberich! Das war doch die Stimme seiner kleinen Alberich! War sie hier? Ja, ganz offensichtlich, sie war da, bei ihm, er war nicht mehr allein. Diesmal war es gar nicht so schwer, die Augen zu öffnen. Er widerstand dem ersten Impuls, sie vor dem hellen Licht gleich wieder zu schließen. Er sah zuerst nichts, konnte nur unscharfe Umrisse erkennen. Aber ganz langsam wurde das Bild schärfer. Ja, er hatte sich nicht geirrt! Da stand Alberich. Über ihm. Über ihn gebeugt. Er öffnete seine Augen zur Gänze und blickte in ein glückliches, breit lächelndes Gesicht. „Chef, da sind Sie ja wieder!“, sagte sie mit einer Stimme, der allergrößte Erleichterung und Freude anzuhören waren. Er freute sich unermesslich, Alberich zu sehen. Jetzt wusste er, dass ihm nichts passieren konnte und dass alles gut werden würde.</p><p>Da merkte er, dass noch jemand da war, dass noch jemand auf der anderen Seite des Bettes stand, auf dem er lag. „Na Boerne? Wieder auferstanden?“, sagte die Stimme. Den Kopf zu drehen, gelang ihm nicht, aber er schaffte es, seine Pupillen so weit zu bewegen, dass er die andere Person sehen konnte. Und da fuhr es ihm ein wie ein Blitz: Das war die Stimme, die er die ganze Zeit über schon gehört hatte, die ihn immer wieder beruhigt und die er so oft herbei gewünscht hatte, wenn er in der kalten Tiefe seines Schmerzes versunken war. Nach dessen weichen, sanften, tröstenden Händen er sich gesehnt hatte, wenn andere Hände ihm Schmerz zufügten.</p><p>Er merkte, dass ihm vor Erleichterung fast Tränen kamen. Sie waren beide da, bei ihm. Sie würden ihm helfen, aus diesem Alptraum herauszukommen. Er versuchte zu schlucken, er musste es doch schaffen, etwas zu sagen. Er bewegte seine Lippen unbeholfen, als hätte er noch nie in seinem Leben gesprochen. Mit viel Mühe kam ihm schließlich ein leises, gestammeltes „Hallo“ über die Lippen, mehr gehaucht als gesagt. Aber das erste Wort, das er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wieder imstande war zu sprechen. Er sah die beiden Gesichter, die über ihn gebeugt waren und ihn vor Freude unendlich breit anlachten. Seine Erleichterung war immens. Er versuchte zu lächeln.</p><p>Schließlich waren seine Kräfte aufgebraucht. In seinem Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen und die Augen fielen ihm wieder zu. Aber diesmal wurde er nicht von einem Schwall Verzweiflung zurückgeworfen in die Dunkelheit, sondern er nahm die Freude, die er gerade verspürt hatte, mit sich mit. </p><p>Die aufgeregten Stimmen im Raum um sich herum nahm er nicht mehr wahr. Stimmen, die sich vor Freude fast überschlugen. Und eine Ärztin, die er gar nicht gesehen hatte, die aber die Szene von etwas weiter hinten zufrieden beobachtet hatte. „Er hat Sie erkannt, das ist das Wichtigste. Es wird dauern, bis er länger wach bleiben und mehr sprechen kann. Er braucht einfach Zeit.“</p><p>Da war er bereits wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen. In einen ruhigen, traumlosen Schlaf ohne Schmerz und Angst, den er so lange schon herbeigesehnt hatte.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>